Jade Obsessions
by Rurouni Valeria
Summary: Okay... This is what happens when I drink coffee at 3 in the morning. XD And All OC's belong to me. Wish I owned Weiss, but I don't, otherwise I'd keep Ken and Ran to myself.... Read and Review, please? Being continued on now


Jade Obsessions  
By: Valeria Harumi  
  
Alissa glanced at the card in her hand, then up at the sign in front of her. This was the shop she was supposed to work with? Sighing to herself, she walked inside and was almost swallowed by a large group of girls just standing around staring at the four men working at the desks. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowd up to the front counter and her jade green eyes met with a dark pair of violet eyes framed by red hair.  
  
He scowled and said, "Are you here to buy?"  
  
She shook her head and held up the card and a letter for him to read. Scowling again, he took them away from her and backed off to read the letter. His eyes widened slightly, then he motioned for one of the two blondes to start ushering people out and close up shop. With a jerk of his head, he directed Alissa to follow him and the brunette up the stairs into the main house.  
  
"Explain to me why the American branch of Kritiker is sending you here to join us." Ran said as he handed the letter to Ken.  
  
The brunette scanned the letter and raised his prussian blue eyes up in question. Alissa shrugged, then thought for a moment before answering. "Last I knew, it was something about you needing some new blood in the group to help fight and capture Schwarz. I'm a beast speaker. That means that I can talk to any creature and get them to fight for me or run errands. There are two others who will be coming and joining later. One is a Faith healer, and the other is an illusionist. My codename is Calico. The Faith Healer's codename is Tabby and the Illusionists is Siamese. I was told to come ahead and make sure the four of you knew what we were and why we were joining you. That's all I know."  
  
Yohji and Omi came upstairs in time to catch the entire explanation, then Yohji actually looked at Alissa for a minute.  
  
"Damn, but they did send us a looker, didn't they?" He said, winking at her over his sunglasses.  
  
Alissa glared at him, but didn't say anything to him directly. She kept her attention focused on Ran and Ken. "And the three of us have also been told everything about each of you, and Bombay there will find an email on his computer with everything about the three of us, so that there will be no surprises. And I am supposed to be paired up with you and Siberian on any and all missions, Abyssinian. Tabby is to be with Balinese, and Siamese is to be with Bombay. I know you don't like having to depend on complete strangers to guard your back Ran, but for now, just deal with it, alright? The other two will be here within a month. So, which one of you am I sharing a room with?"  
  
Ken and Ran blinked before Ran spoke again. "You're sharing with both of us, since we share a room. Yohji and Omi have their own rooms, so no need to worry about Yohji with both of the other teammates when they get here." He and Ken were slightly red and trying to hide it.  
  
Alissa nodded in understanding and motioned for Ken to show her where the room was and where she was sleeping. She looked around the room and grinned. It was obvious that Ran and Ken were together, anyone could see that from the state of one side of the room. There was one bed, and it looked like another room was attached beside the closet. Walking over and opening the door, she saw that she was right in her guess. Pointing to the room she was at and looking at Ken, she waited for his nod before she carried her stuff into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Well... They never said anything about This when I took this assignment... Two of their 'flower boys' are sleeping together. Hope they don't make too much noise at night. She thought with a grin.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it, not thinking her teammates would be wanting to test her abilities out so soon. A heavy body jumped on her and hands were clapped over her eyes while another pair were slowly putting a gag in her mouth and tieing up her hands and feet. Then she was lifted uncerimoniously over someones shoulder, a hand going to her ass to hold her still as she bucked and flailed around in an attempt to escape. Growling, she lowered her head and started to yell curses at whoever was carrying her. Not knowing if anyone was walking behind them or not, she reached into their back pocket and took their wallet, palming it carefully. After what seemed like an eternity, she was dumped onto a chair or a couch, she couldn't tell which, and her blindfold was removed, revealing 4 people wearing black ski masks and dressed head to toe in black form fitting clothing. Looking into their eyes, she reached up with her bound hands and pulled the gag down out of her mouth. She thought she knew who they were, but she was going to play stupid for a while just to make sure. She thought she recognized Ran's eyes in the bunch, so she kept eye contact with him as she waited to see what they wanted. When they didn't make any moves or so much as talk, her suspiscions were confirmed.  
  
Looking at who she now knew was Ran, she said, "So, what.... Is this how you welcome all newbies into your little nest of a family?"  
  
The violet eyes narrowed, then he pulled off his hood. "How'd you know?" He asked.  
  
"Simple. I took one of your guys' wallets and when the four of you had your backs turned, I took a peek at the liscense in it. Nice picture by the way, Ken dear." She said while looking at the taller of the two blue eyed men.  
  
Ken sighed and pulled his hood off, and Omi and Yohji followed suit. Smirking, Alissa tossed Ken his wallet back.  
  
"So, did I pass your test? I could tell Yohji was the one that jumped me because he seemed a little to happy and perky to be on top... Also, his cologne would give most of my friends nightmares about over-sexed hormonal perverts peeking while they took their showers. Omi was easy because he's the best with knots, and these are tied pretty damn well. I was carried by Ken, that's how I was able to take his wallet. Also kind of hard to forget that he's the most muscular of the bunch of ya, and it was a very muscular back and backside I was up against. How often do you work out, Ken? And Ran, if you ever want to kidnap someone and then make them think you are some big evil person, where damn contact lenses. Your violet eyes give you away."  
  
Ignoring Ken suddenly blushing at what she said about his backside, Ran came up and cut the ties on her hands and feet. "You've passed my test, and you passed Kritiker's as well. Welcome to the team, even though I don't like it too well."  
  
Alissa stretched and worked the kinks out of her wrists and ankles. She'd have to remember to have Omi teach her that knot for hostage taking sometime. "Oh, Ran. You don't have to sound so thrilled to welcome me. Besides, I don't mind being paired up with not only one piece of eye candy..." A glance over at Ken there, "but two of ya. Too bad the two of ya are such a good couple though... I've always wanted to be part of a threesome like that." A shrug of her shoulders as she stood up and walked out of the mission room and back up to her own room.  
  
She heard Yohji howling with laughter and imagined the state Ran and Ken's faces were in, then started laughing herself. She had never been that up front and open about people before, and it killed the laughter very quickly when she thought about that. They are just temporary teammates, not potential bedmates, so why the hell am I being this open with them? I need to stay distanced from the lot of them.... I'm not like Tabby or Siamese... They usually have to drag any sort of emotion out of me, and that includes this side of me, so why am I being this open? I need to think about all this...  
  
Alissa walked to the kitchen and looked around in the fridge. She'd been there for almost 3 weeks now, and the boys all knew her well enough that if she found any of her candy missing, she'd find out who took it and make them buy 20 more of the same kind. Well, at least they don't eat my stuff now. Can't wait for Tabby and Siamese to get here. They'll just LOVE these boys to death... She grabbed a random candy bar from the shelf that was officially for her stuff, then grabbed a Josta and closed the fridge behind her. Racing out to the living room, she sat on the couch and turned the tv to the anime channel. The shop was closed that day because it was a national holiday, so the boys were all sleeping in to get in the rest they missed earlier because of work and missions. She started humming along with the theme song to one of her favorite anime, Rurouni Kenshin, as she opened the wrapper on her candy and took a bite. Thank Kami-sama that the boys all forgot about that day they decided to test me... I don't think I could live with myself if I heard Yohji crack any jokes about that... And it seems that Ran and Ken have stopped doing whatever they do when they are in bed, considering I'm practically in the same room as them. Thank Kami-sama for that. There was a knock at the door and she jumped up and raced to the door to answer it. Glancing out the peephole showed two women standing in front of it. One had Irish red hair with midnight blue streaks in it and twinkling brown eyes, while the other one had blonde hair with red bangs and sparkling baby blue eyes. Throwing open the door, she glomped both of them and drug them into the house laughing.  
  
"It's about time you two got yer asses here! I was beginning to get bored. I haven't been sent on any missions with the boys yet. Kritiker wanted to wait until the two of you joined us before I got to go on any. Looks like the missions here are tougher than the ones in America, considering the boys come home all bruised and beaten, then start whining like little boys when I go to help them clean up. I'll go and wake em all up for ya, you two just sit on the couch, ne?" Alissa was off before the two girls could say a word in greeting or anything else.  
  
Banging open the door to Yohji's room, she brought out a bucket of cold water she'd snatched on the way up, then threw it on Yohji. He jumped up with a howl, yelling, "I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" before realizing that yes, he was still in bed, and yes, there was Alissa, laughing her ass off and pointing at him. Growling playfully, he jumped up and proceeded to attempt to chase her out of the room until he felt a sudden breeze down low. He finally remembered that he was also sleeping in the nude, and Alissa screamed and ran from the room, covering her eyes and running into walls and doors. The noise brought out the other three memebers of Weiss, all in various states of dressing for a disaster. Omi came out fully clothed, Ken with his pants on, and Ran pulling a shirt on over his head. Yohji walked out of his room crowing with laughter, fully dressed, and all four followed the screaming to their living room, where Alissa was telling the two girls all about the horrible sight she had seen. Ran and Ken finally started smirking, while Yohji was sputtering about how manly his assets were. This brought a raised eyebrow from the redheaded girl, and an expression of 'Yeah, right!' from the blonde girl.  
  
The redhead stepped up close to Yohji, to where they were almost nose to nose, then said, "Prove it." This brought another shriek from Alissa as she ran and hid behind Ken and Ran. 


End file.
